le couple idéal
by ylg
Summary: quelques drabbles Carrot/Angua :: 1ère vignette : l'art et la manière de demander un membre du Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork en mariage. 2ème : un couple idéal qui fait fantasmer tout le monde. MàJ, 3ème : et si Sally s'y glissait...
1. l art et la manière

**Titre** : la grande demande  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld, Men at Arms(Le Guet des Orfèvres)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Carrot Ironfounderson x Angua von Überwald  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité** : spéculatif sur ce qui se passera après ; peut être ou ne pas être compatible avec les volumes du Guet suivants.

**Prompt** : "Et puis, elle trouve que leurs fronts et leurs mains ainsi séparés par la vitre est tellement plus romantique."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tellement plus romantique, d'emmener sa fiancée au meilleur restaurant klatchien d'Ankh (1) pour lui faire la Grande Demande ? Ben voyons.

--

(1) avec patio, fontaines, serveurs en costumes folkloriques et carte raffinée, hein, pas une gargote de Morpork où la cuisine s'apparente plus à des explosifs et ne diffère des denrées de JMTLG que par les épices.

--

Angua est formelle : Carrot ne le fera jamais, pas par manque d'imagination, mais parce qu'il sait pertinemment que s'il s'y risquait, un crime leur tomberait dessus au milieu du repas.  
Qu'il le fasse en conclusion d'une course-poursuite, c'est le mieux qu'elle peut rêver.


	2. sandwich !

**Titre** : un couple idéal  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages/Couple** : OC, Angua/Carrot, fantasme sur un threesome  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : Sally/Angua/Carrot, « Pourquoi faire simple »  
d'après Mélie sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)  
sauf que je n'ai pas encore les moyens d'écrire ceci faute de connaître Sally autrement que par ouï-dire, mais nom de d'là, un de ces jours j'aurai lu assez loin pour shipper ce threesome, c'est une promesse que je me fais !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tout le monde à Ankh-Morpork connaît le Capitaine Carrot et l'Agent Angua du Guet Municipal. Les petits garçons jouent avec des figurines Cap'tain Carrot et les petites filles habillent leurs poupées ordinaires en cotes de mailles empruntées à d'autres jouets (et parfois, foin de clichés sexistes, ils échangent).

Ils sont l'homme et la femme idéaux de bien du monde, selon et même hors des préférences personnelles, et forment un bien beau couple. Allant plus loin, combien rêvent d'un sandwich avec eux ! ou s'ils n'en veulent qu'une moitié du couple, ne se plaindraient pas de la deuxième en prime.


	3. le narrativium l exige

**Titre : **Les exigences narratives…  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
**Personnages/Couples : **Salacia von Humpeding/Carrot Ironfounderson/Angua von Uberwald  
**Genre : **encore un peu trop gen à mon goût  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett  
je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Mélie voulait du Sally/Carrot/Angua depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas encore vraiment capable d'en faire ?  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : _Thud_/Jeux de Nains  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

C'est la Causalité Narrative qui veut cela : un vampire mâle chassera les jeunes dames, une dame vampire appréciera autant les beaux messieurs que les jeunes filles. Doubles standards et tout.  
Et le plus bel homme que Salacia a devant elle ici, c'est le Capitaine : parfait, sa beauté se double d'une position de pouvoir. Comme fait exprès ! Comme fait exprès encore, sa rivale désignée est également la plus belle femme du lot. Désignée par leur physique, par leur intérêt commun pour Carrot, par leur origine...

Oui mais, Angua déteste que son instinct lui dicte sa conduite sans consulter son intellect. Elle n'est pas un loup et même si elle n'aime pas les vampires – c'est plus fort qu'elle – ça n'est pas une raison pour être tout de suite hostile.  
Mais encore, Sally veut vraiment se faire une place dans le Guet et se mettre son Sergent à dos ça n'est jamais une bonne idée.  
Mais aussi, Carrot est aimable avec tout le monde, traite Sally agréablement et ne remarque par les efforts de séduction, volontaires ou simplement réflexes, qu'elle lance dans sa direction.

…La solution serait-elle de les séduire tous les deux ?


End file.
